There are many known forms of earplug dispensers wherein a rotatable member can be manually rotated to dispense one earplug at a time from a container. Examples of such earplug dispensers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,845; 5,285,925; 5,322,185; 5,372,278; 5,954,229; 6,241,120; and 6,299,019. While the known earplug dispensers may work well for their intended purpose, there is always room for improvement in such devices. For example, there is a continuing desire for simplification, cost reduction, and/or reliability.